callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Highrise
Highrise is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty Online. Overview Highrise is set atop a nearly constructed skyscraper with two office buildings on opposite sides of the map. The center of the map is occupied by an elevated helipad, which many players will try to use to their advantage. Most of the combat on the ground is short to medium range with the construction equipment and in the office buildings. Shotguns and submachine guns are excellent for these offices, but assault rifles are ideal for the sometimes medium-long range combat that occurs in the more open areas. The map is also suitable for sniping, with several vantage points that look over most of, or nearly all of, the map. Highrise is one of the fan-favorite maps of Modern Warfare 2. A unique feature of this map is its multi-tiered construction; both offices can be accessed by a tunnel underneath, which leads upstairs at various points in between. Near the cranes, there is an elevator shaft with a ladder; behind it is a climbable ledge players can hide behind. Players can access the roof on the south block, and see almost the entire map, although after a few kills these players can easily be taken out and the journey to the roof needs a skillful player that can run and make quick turns on the ledge, while avoiding getting shot. For this reason, a Tactical Insertion is recommended for doing this. Players can climb to the top of the crane at the west side of the map, giving a similar view on the map, and become harder to spot. From that crane, there is access to the ledge above the north tower's office - a Tactical Insertion is also useful here. To get to the North tower, players must climb on to a crane, walk across to the north building, then climb onto one of several window-cleaning platforms and walk across the ledge. There will be a window where players can crouch under it, there will be a choice if the player wants to go onto the platform (smashing the window) or stay on the ledge. This map is one of the best places to get the Extended Mags attachment, as there are many good places to kill enemies through cover with FMJ, for example the windows, and office furniture. Videos MW2 (NCN) Search And Destroy 10-0 Rushing with AK47|Gameplay in Search and Destroy. Call of Duty Online China Search and Destroy Highrise|Search and Destroy in ''Call of Duty: Online MW2 Hidden Gamemode - Arena - DD93MCFC|Gameplay in the cut game mode Arena. Playing hidden V.I.P. on AlterIWNet|Gameplay in the cut game mode VIP. Trivia *On top of the southern tower, there is a group of teddy bears with stars on their chests. A teddy can also be found on the light fixtures on the north building. *When on the yellow long catwalks, the player can see that the giant letters on the edge of the level spell out "Kriegler" (Lead Artist), a fictional shipping company referenced several times in Call of Duty 4 ''and ''Modern Warfare 2. *On the building with the teddy bears on it where the concrete block is on the side where it says WKM in the lower left hand corner there's a name that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". This is an easter-egg dedicated to the map designer of the same name who developed this particular multiplayer map. *In the elevators, the same IW sign can be seen scratched into the wood, just as in "No Russian." **There is a mark that looks like a teddy bear on the left building near the R of the "Kriegler" sign. *The phones have the letters CoD4 on them. de:Highrise es:Highrise ru:Highrise Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps